The Head Death Eater
by LycanStorm
Summary: not good with summaries pls. read n review.


Ch1 Dreams

There was a loud cry as Harry flew into a tree. It was windy and it started t o rain. Lord Voldemort slowly waked up to him and kicked him in his stomach. Harry cried out in pain.

"Ha, ha, ha, Harry. Now look at you for years I've been waiting for this day to come. You don't know how long I've wanted you dead, and with you gone everyone will know the full power of Lord Voldemort." he said

"You- you will never have true power." He said.

He spit out some blood and was holding his waist.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you will never have true power. You are nothing but a coward. You kill just to make a name for yourself. You think that's what makes a great wizard. A great wizard was Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, and my father. They were great wizards." Harry said clutching his wand.

"Yes but you see they were all the same, weak and useless. That's why they all died. They let their hearts get in the way, just like you now prepare to die." He raised his wand and was to cures him but he was rammed to the ground.

"No one hurts my best friend and think they could get away with it." Ron said getting up and walking backwards from Voldemort.

"Ron, Hermione, you guys how did you know I was here." He asked as Hermione helped him up.

"When you didn't come back we came looking for you." Ron said.

"Thanks you guys I really appreciate this."

"Yea that good and all but I think we should get out of here and I think now is good." Hermione said.

Ron, Harry and Hermione started running through the forest as fast as they can. They could hear Voldemort coming after them. He was shooting blue sparks at them which was missing them and hitting the trees. Just out of nowhere popped out Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here a few runaways?" he said smiling

"Draco!" Hermione said out of breath

"What seems to be the hurry?" he asked moving in ever direction that they did.

"Get out of the way Draco." Hermione said.

"And miss out on this." He said smiling" not in million years

Hermione took out her wand and was ready to duel him. She told Ron to take Harry and run. They heard them going at it then there was no sound at all. They ran all the way out of the forest ands to the whimping willow. They took the secret passage to the house where they first met Sirius in their third year.

"Harry are you alright? Is their any broken bones? Ribs? Anything?" Ron asked him checking him over.

"No I'm pretty sore but I'll be alright. I just need to rest."

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"After I left Hagrid's I heard a strange noise coming from the forest, then I saw someone running."

"Then you got attacked by Voldemort."

"Yea but how did you'll know that o was in there?"

"When we left hagrids looking for you we ran into Nicki. She said she saw you run into the forest."

Harry sucked his teeth and took a deep breath. He sat down on the bed and looked around. It was still raining out side. Ron went and found some bandages for Harry's arm. They heard noise downstairs. Somebody had entered the house and was coming up the stairs. Harry and Ron stared at the door. The door flew open violently. In stepped 2 wet girls.

"Come on we have to get out of here " said one of them

"Nicki! What are you doing here? I thought you hated us a? I mean don't you work for him?" Harry shouted

"If she did she wouldn't have fought off Voldemort, Draco and helped me get over here with a sprained ankle." Hermione said fixing her wet hair.

"No I'm not bad, I didn't even want to do it anyway I was forced. But that's not the case. We have to go before…"

There was a crash downstairs. Someone has broken down the door and was trashing the house. They quickly ran to the bathroom and tried to find a way to get out.

"How the bloody hell and we going to get out of here?" Ron said panicking.

Nickara looked around the room. She looked at the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked

"If we go back through that door we would be killed for sure. The only way is the window. Now lets go." She said shoving them towards it.

"I still don't trust you. What if this is a trap? Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater."

Nickara pulled up her shirt sleeve to show him her mark. It wasn't like the others with just the skull and snake. Hers was a black heart with the skull and snake gong around it and a dagger going through it. Everybody was quiet. They can hear who's ever in the house get closer b the second.

"Yes this is a Death Eater mark and as you already know this isn't the regular mark. This mark means that I am the Head Death Eater meaning I am next in line to do my father's biding when he goes. Yes the Death Eaters follow his directions and orders but the also have to listen to me as well. I tell them what to do and when to do it when he is not here. For this is also my birthmark.

"But why would he give you this special mark? Don't he have witches or wizards who are more likely to do the job?" Hermione said.

"Yes but you see, I am his daughter. When he dies I have to take over, but you see if I choose not to my mark would change. It would show that he is gone and no one is here to do his biding. If I want to it would stay the same and I will continue where my father left off at." She said

"But why did he want you too?" she asked

"He did it because Lucius Malfoy wanted so bad to take over, but when he was in Azkaban he saw how much I have grown and changed that he decided to let me do it."

There was the sound of a door smashing and things being thrown around. They heard male voices in the other room.

"They got to be here somewhere. They just couldn't disappear." One of the men said.

"Well they can't be far you check next door while I check in here."

The other said.

Hermione and they quickly went through the window. They grabbed on to the hedge that the roses grew on and climbed down. Nickara was the last one out. The bathroom door flung open and Lucius walked in. she smiled at him and shimmy out the window. They ran as fast as their legs can carry them. They were soon on a cliff. Out of nowhere Voldemort and a few of his followers surrounded them.

"Well if it isn't my darling Andrea."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around and looked at her.

"Andrea? I thought your name was Nickara."

"You can have two names you know. My name is Andrea Nickara riddles. And besides you don't trust me anyway."

Voldemort frowned when she said his old last name.

"That was quite snicky what you did. I never thought that after all I've done for you; you would betray me like that. I'm deeply hurt."

"Well there's a first time for everything" she said giving him sly smile.

Voldemort eyes turned a blood red. He took out his wand ready to attack.

"Are you planning to attack your own daughter? Your own flesh and blood? This isn't you." She said dangerously.

"Well if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

She ran after her father and knocked him down. Harry, Ron and Hermione did the same thing to the others. There were spells being thrown everywhere. Nickara was struggling with Voldemort to get his wand. He scratched her in her face and flew her into a rock. Draco saw and was about to help her but Hermione punched him in the face.

This is for all those years of your taunting and teasing us, and this fro being an ass and following your father and hurting Nicki." She said kicking him in his stomach.

Lucius was fight with Ron. Ron was being thrown around like a piece of garbage. Finally not taking anymore of it he dropped his wand and ran full speed and knocked him down. He started punching him in the face Harry was faced to face with Voldemort once again. Everything and everybody seemed to go in slow motion. He looked at Nickara and saw her limp body lying on the floor. Voldemort shot a blue ball of light at harry. Harry fell to the floor on his knees.

"Now there's no one here to protect you. Your all alone." He said stepping closer.

Everybody stopped fighting. They looked at the scene that was about to unfold. Harry slowly got up. He looked at his surroundings trying to find away out. Nobody noticed that Nickara was slowly getting up.

"Now Harry my boy it is time for u to die." He raised his wand. He was about to use the Adadakadava curse but he was knocked down. Nickara ran into him and knocked him out. Lucius quickly ran over to him. The attack missed Harry and out of shock he fell off the cliff. Hermione screamed and Ron dropped to his knees. Nickara jumped and grabbed his hand. Harry looked down at the rocks and water below.

"Harry hang on! Don't look down." She said with tears in her eyes.

'Why are you helping me? What do you want from me" he asked "Voldemort was right, I am alone. There is no one her to protect me. Just let me go. Let me join my mom and dad."

"No I'm not letting you go. Your not alone you have Ron and Hermione, you have the Weasly family. You got me. We all care about you."

More tears were falling down her cheeks. Harry's hand started to slip.

"Harry give me your other hand. Please let me help you. Don't close me out, please."

Harry was losing his grip. He stepped on a rock and extended his other hand. Nickara started pulling him up. She yelled for Ron and Hermione to help. They got him up and pulled him away from the cliff. Hermione hugged him really tight and started crying. Voldemort came up behind Nickara and stabbed her in her side. Draco quickly ran up to her and stopped her from falling.

"Now you will suffer the same faith as your mother did 17 years ago.

Nickaras eyes brightened. Harry looked at her in shock. When he looked into her eyes they looked just like his mother.

"You mean that Harry…" Ron said but was cut off

"You mean she's his… they are..." Hermione said.

"Related." Draco said.

Hermione took off her shirt and it so Draco could use it to stop the blood.

"That's why we argued because I knew but I couldn't say anything.

Nickara held the shirt to her side.

"You bastard. All these years you have been letting me live with this. I thought you loved me." She said sliding a dagger down her sleeve.

Voldemort didn't say anything. He looked at the hurt that was in her eyes. Nickara dropped down to her knees. She was losing a lot of blood. Voldemort started laughing. He slowly walked over to her and bent down so they were at eye level.

"Im sorry it has to be like this sweetie, but don't worry you wont be alone. Your brother would be joining you shortly." He got up and raised the knife at Harry.

"Sweet dreams my boy."

Before he could even cut him Nickara stabbed him in the back. He turned around and looked at her, and she stabbed him in his stomach.

"This is for all the pain you caused me and my brother. And this..." she pushed it deeper. "Is for the mother and father I could have had."

Voldemort yelled out in pain. Blood stated dripping out of his mouth. He fell to his knees and then dropped to the floor dead. Nickara got weak and fell back. Harry caught her and laid her down. She took her necklace off and handed it to him.

"So you'll never for get us."

Her body turned cold and numb. Her mark began to change. The heart turned red and the snake turned into a ribbon. On each of the symbols was a word the represented them: love, betrayl, hate and hope. On the heart, skull, ribbon and dagger. Harry held his sister close for the first time and cried.

Harry jumped up out of his sleep in a cold sweat. He turned on his lamp on the bedside table and picked up his locket. On the inside was two pictures on the right were his mom and dad and on the left was his sister. A tear rolled down his cheek. He closed the locket and went outside to watch the sunrise.

"It's been 13 years and it still feels like just yesterday Nickara was here."

"Harry who are you talking too?" a voice asked from behind him.

"No one Ginny go back to sleep he said, kissing her forehead as she hugged him.


End file.
